This invention relates to fishing weights of the type that are detachable from the fishing line should the weight become entangled in some inaccessible obstruction beneath the surface of the body of water being fished. Various types of detachable fishing weights already exist, usually involving relatively complex or cumbersome means for attaching the detachable portion of the fishing weight to the fishing line.
It is a common problem for fishermen trying to catch fish near the bottom of a body of water that their fishing line may become entangled with an underwater obstruction such as submerged rocks or tree limbs.
With a common, non-detachable fishing weight, the fisherman often will tug at the line in an effort to dislodge the weight and break the line. He thus loses not only the weight but also the remainder of his tackle, including the snap and swivel, leader, and lure or bait. These items are far more valuable, expensive, and annoying to replace than a fishing weight.
That part of the fishing line most likely to resist the fisherman's efforts to free the line is the fishing weight, since it is bulky and, being heavy, usually lies at or near the bottom of the body of water. Lure and weight arrangements commonly referred to as the "Lindy-rig" are especially vulnerable to this problem, since on a "Lindy-rig" the weight is attached to a short connecting line near the end of the main fishing line, at the end of which is fastened the bait or lure.
However, not only the "Lindy-rig" arrangement is vulnerable. A weight may also be fastened to the fishing line above the snap and swivel. While many detachable weight assemblies are not designed for this type of use, weights in this configuration may still cause a line to become entangled with underwater obstructions, resulting in a similar loss of tackle.
Furthermore, changing weights for varying fishing conditions or strategies may be a cumbersome and annoying process with both conventional weights and prior designs of detachable weights. This is because fisherman may be required to untie and retie knots with wet, slippery fishing line, or to manipulate various cold, sharp wire holders or metal snaps.
A pull-apart fishing weight with an improved attachment/detachment means has been developed to overcome these problems.